


Chain of Hearts

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One-shot collection for "Kingdom Hearts!" Will add more characters.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Sand

[Riku x Reader]

You dragged a heavy finger along the gritty specks of gold beneath you, the salty, liquid glass rolling up against the tops of your toes, a cool, gentle caress, then back again into its infinite, glittering abyss, then back against to touch your skin in a steady rhythm. Each time, the chilling water erased the little mark you created in the sand, but just as the waves returned to the sea, the pad of your index, dug into the trillions of tiny crystals, reforming that line once again. A soft breeze carried away the curtain of hair, concealing your placid face. The extended rays of the golden orb resting at the top of the horizon reached into the glazed windows of your soul, into the backs of your shattered mind, as if to heal what wounds were left behind.

He would be back....

You were sure of it....

The shadow of the lad with streaks of silver locks and oceanic eyes, full of determination of vigor, still imprinted itself into your memory. He silky voice always utter words of adventure, spirit longing to break away from the confinement of his childhood home.

You always wished to be as adventurous as he. But, you were content to remain in the comfort of your own bed.

Yet, you would have done anything for him.

With a sigh, you pressed your cheek into your knee, hand repeating that same motion into the sand.

He would return...

After all, he promised he would...

He told you of his dreams. He told you of his plans. He shared his excitement in exploring new worlds out beyond the vastness of the sea. You listened graciously, intently, but all you wished was for him to turn and truly look at you, to notice your loyalty, to take heed of your silent devotion.

Too lost was he in his own restlessness, his urgency to escape his chains.

These tender recollections were the only possessions you now contained that fueled even the tiniest hint of a will to live. Gone was your home. Gone was the world you once knew, plunging into a suffocating darkness.

Yet, you waited here, lost in an abstract realm, where your sea of memories filled the rupture of loneliness. Here by the ocean’s gentle lullaby, you stayed, hoping once again to see those effervescent, blue eyes, glittering in your direction as he shared his stories of adventure with you, finally realizing your quiet but steadfast love for him.

You would until that day came, drawing your imprints into the sand, no matter how many times the waves washed them away.

He would come back...

He would find you...

_After all, he promised...didn’t he?_


	2. Clock Tower

[Axel x Reader]

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“NO.”

You giggled as the boy nudged you over, threatening to push you over.

“Ah! Not up here! I might fall over!”

An arms slinked about your waist as he held you back in place. The light of the sunset set his red hair aflame. A small smirk tainted his lips. A glint of mischief shown in his pools of limpid green.

“I won’t let you fall, babe,” he said, concealing the laughter bubbling in his throat.

“But?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Every time you say that, there’s always a ‘but’ waiting at the end, with an angle for you. So come on. Spit it out.”

Slowly but surely, he leaned in close to the shell of your ear, the heat washing over your entire body. In fact, with the combination of the blazing sun and the warmth radiating off his body, you were certain a tiny droplet of sweat rolled down the soft contour of your temple.

“Kiss me,” he stated plainly.

You blinked for a second. Then you simply scoffed and rolled your eyes. He’d been pestering about this ever since you ventured to the top of the clock tower. Your ice cream, long since eaten, and he still persisted.

It was so like him though. When he wanted you so badly to be his lady love, he persisted. When he wanted you to come with him no a first date, he persisted.

And here he was, the same routine, trying to gain a kiss from you.

Well, you admired his determination.

Besides, after showing all this hard work, he deserved a little reward.

Taking him by surprise, you clasped his face with your palms, triggering his eyes of green to widen with surprise. With a quiet giggle, you practically crashed your face against his in a close mouthed kiss. He hummed in contentment. Before you could pull away, he held the back of your head, pulling you in more. His lips parted slightly, the taste of sweetness and saltiness suddenly washing over your taste buds. Slowly, they move in a delicate rhythm, the tip of his tongue grazing your bottom lip every so slightly, a tease, a temptation for more of his taste. As you leaned in, your hand fisted his jacket, and he smiled in approval at this reaction of pleasure.

The fire was being fueled.

And you wanted more.

Sadly, the need for oxygen forced you to part, and he only did so after slightly nipping your upper lip, further sending waves of heat over the entirety of your face. Your cheeks looked crimson, and the weight of his stare forced you to stare at your twiddling fingers.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” he said with a smirk, a lock of your hair tied around his finger.

You simply shook your head.

Causing your breath to catch, he leaned in for your ear, taking a bit of the skin between his teeth.

“I can always give you more,” he whispered.

You were on the verge of exploding into a ball of flame.

But, you couldn’t let him win.

After all, this was still a battle of wits, one that would last forever between the two of you.

And you loved every second.

Clearing your throat, you rested on arm on the base of his shoulder.

“Maybe, if you play nice,” you said with a grin. “You’ll get lucky once we get off the clock tower.”

He looked back at you, every feature of his face, sparkling with excitement and amusement.

“Challenge accepted,” he sneered.

What have I done now, you thought, shaking your head and laughing.


	3. Mist

[Riku x Reader]

The lapping of the waves against the shore, the billowing of the trees in the heavy wind, the deep rumble of thunder accompanied with the white flickering of lightning, you breathe in the sea salt air. 

_Freedom..._

Gazing into the endless horizon, beyond the shore of the desolate, little island, your pulse races, and your limbs tingle. Excitement? Fear? Both seem to meld together with such tautness, you fail to distinguish between the two. Venturing into an unknown world delivers as many unknowns as the stars in the heavens. 

The crunch of sand beneath shoes resound in your ears, signaling you to break from your train of thought. A flash of silver, eyes glimmering like the ocean at the pique of the day, he approaches you with confidence and grace. 

You smile. He returns the favor. 

With no exchange of words needed, he gathers you into his arms, resting his cheek against the top of your head. Inhaling deeply, you catch his unique scent melding with the aroma of sea salt. He engulfs you in his warmth, holding you tight, as if the wind might carry you away. 

Whatever anxiety lingers inside you melts away as you nestle into his embrace, and all you sense is the pattering of your heart. 

“You ready?” he mutters into your ear, placing a quick peck at the top of your jawline. 

Pushing him away jaw enough to gaze into those piercing, crystalline eyes of his. 

Be it to the front steps to your home or the ends of the earth, you would remain at his side. To the far stretches of the ocean to the gates of hell itself, you would follow him.

He gives you a sense purpose, of life you never knew existed,

and never would you release it. 

With a silent laugh and a fast press of your lips to his, you mutter,

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

His smile stretches across his face, and his eyes glint with delight. Humming in approval, he engulfs your mouth in a kiss one more time, longer, deeper, refusing to let you go.

As another rumble of thunder rolls by, a mist begins to fall, surrounding the open sea, floating in time to the rhythm of the waves.


	4. Spark

[Axel x Nobody!Reader]

A kiss like fire.

Hands tightly clasped together.

“Axel-” you mutter,

but a finger is pressed to your lips.

“Hush now,” hot breath feathers along the shell of your ear. “You don’t wanna get caught, do ya?”

Before you are permitted to reply, your mouth is silenced once more with a press of his into your own. 

A trembling breath, limbs falling weak, you slide your fingers through locks of vermillion, urging him closer, closer. 

Grazing his lips down your jaw, along the line of your neck, occasionally sinking his teeth into sensitive skin, determined to leave behind imprints of purple and pink. Devious hands explore various crevices of your form. You wrap your arms around his neck, urging him closer, encouraging more.

Then, out of nowhere, you feel your chest throb,

and you release a light gasp.

Taking your cheeks in his hands, he gazes into your face, eyes a smoldering green. 

A devilish smirk stretches across his lips.

“Did you...feel it too?”

He softly takes your wrist and presses it into his chest. With a deep inhale, you close your eyes. Your palm sprawls across the warmth of his body.

Suddenly, you sense tiny vibrations against your fingertips.

_Thump..._

You return the smile. Snatching him by the collar, you pull him in for another kiss. He goes frigid at first until he traps you in another embrace.

_”Yes, I feel it...”_

You feel it.

The signs you two have been yearning for...the beginning of something you hope to be greater...

A spark...


	5. Sense

[Roxas x Nobody!Reader]

_What is a heart...?_

_How do you feel...?_

_What does it mean to hurt?_

_What does it mean to love?_

Such questions circulated through your mind like the wind in a storm. How they isolated you. Not one of your companions ever seemed to stop and even consider these notions. Not one of your friends in abeyance seemed to care even the slightest what the answers might or might not bring. They attended their duties accordingly, following their orders, never breaking routine or ritual.

And here you sat, ruminating the meaning of your very existence. 

Inhale - you took in the fresh, crisp hair, the coolness stinging your pharynx. Your pulse quickly quivered with excitement at the arrival of its most beloved energy source. 

Exhale - Your blood rushed through your vessels, and your muscles relax. Every bit of tension exited through your lips, and a sense of peace settles within.

_Ba-dum...Ba-dum...Ba-dum..._

This little organ in your chest everyone else called a heart. It beats. It pushed blood through your body. It balanced the rest of your body. It kept you _alive._

How strange it was to wander the world as a Nobody, to possess physiology so like a human, yet to be rejected by both light and dark, to find no home in any world, save for the strange limbo you and your kind dwelt in.

...the only one...

You must have been the only one to ponder such things.

In fact, you were convinced this was the case. 

After all, what Nobody cared whether or not they could do the impossible? 

As you sat on the rim of the giant clock, gazing into the never ending sea of reds and oranges, the familiar rustle of leather broke you from your trance. You looked - beautiful hues of golden locks, reflecting the somber light of the setting sun, cobalt eyes, so melancholy and full of contemplation despite the youthfulness of the face. 

A small smile graced your once tightened lips, chapped from repeated biting and licking from nerves. 

“Roxas.”

Returning the silent favorite, he placed himself at your side, two beloved snacks in his hand. He passed you one before removing the wrapper, revealing the bright, aqua treat. After you followed in his actions, he watched him a moment, as he took a bite of his ice cream. He closed his eyes, exhaled a moment, and hummed in delight as the taste melted across his tongue. The wrinkling in the corners of this eyes, the gentle, upward curve at the corners of his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, all these tiny details indicated genuine delight. 

How could he possibly feel nothing? How could anyone suspect him of having no heart? 

A slow breath released from your nose as you stared at the tiny droplets rolling down the length of the ice cream. As your tongue dragged along the trail of sweetness melded with a hint of salt, the taste burst within your mouth. The coldness tingled your taste buds and cooled your esophagus as you swallowed. 

“Ah, never gets old,” you murmured half to yourself. 

He nodded in turn.

“Axel can eat ten of these in one sitting,” he chuckled, allowing the end of the treat tease the rims of his lips. 

“Moron,” you laughed. “You can get sick on these.”

“Since when does Axel ever think before doing something?”

“Touche, touche.” 

You soft peels of laughter hang in the air for just a moment before a silence settled over you once more. Occasionally, your eyes met as one glanced almost anxiously at the other for anything at all. Heat rose to your cheeks. Your pulse quickened. Your fingers, clenching the end of the stick, trembled lightly.

What were these strange sensations? 

And why did they only seem to occur around him?

More importantly, did he feel the same?

Once more, your eyes loomed over in his direction, and you scrutinized him carefully: crystal eyes fixated on the horizon, cheeks flushed, muscles tightening little by little. 

And your heart skipped.

Perhaps, even as Nobodies, you sensed a little more than you were given cred


End file.
